Harashii Ame
by KingOfDead
Summary: Here's something I wrote in about five minutes...


Harashii Ame  
  
  
  
The rain outside poured heavily. Arena knew it would not stop for hours, but still she prayed   
that the dark clouds that had brought this rainstorm would soon go away. She stared out a window   
of Capsule Corp, watching sadly as currents of water blurred the world outside. Anything caught   
in this weather would surely not last long, and sorrow spread to every inch of her depressed   
heart. If only all the squirrels, and birds, and rabbits come could in and play with her, then   
everyone would be happy.   
She smiled bitterly as many memories came flooding back to her. This place,   
beautiful when sunny, reminded her too much of Siiniaran. To be home would be the best thing   
that could happen to her and her big sister Arthemis. Even though she liked all her friends and   
her aunt and uncle, she dearly missed her mother.  
"Mommy!" The girl whispered. "I wanna go home." It was then that she cried, sobbing   
into a pillow that lay in reach of her. "I want to go home, Mommy...I wanna be with you!"  
"A-Arena?" The tears stopped as fast as they came. "Yes?" She said turning weakly.   
There stood Arthemis, a worried frown on her face. "Arena-chan,what ever is the matter?"  
'NO!' She thought frantically. 'I don't need to worry Big Sister Arthemis about my sadness.   
She'll only worry about me more than she is now!'  
"I-I'm fine sister Arthemis. Why do you ask?" The older girl kneeled beside her.   
"C'mon little sis…you can tell me." She hurriedly shook her head. "I'm fine, big sister! It's   
nothing for you to worry about! Can you please just leave me in peace?"  
Arthemis sighed and looked out the window. After a moments pause she turned back to her.   
"It's about home, isn't it?" She smiled slightly as Arena turned to her shocked. "How-how'd you   
know?"  
Smiling wistfully, she took off her glasses. "Listen, Arena-chan,I am from the same place  
you are. I am also far away from the place I most want to be. But Arena..do you not see that we  
are needed here? I know the loss of our home and mother is tearing you apart inside. I know...  
its tearing me up too. I'm here for you everyday you feel like talking. For all the times you   
feel like you need a friend. Whenever you feel you need me the most, that's when I'm by your side.  
When the world seems to have turned its back on you then that's the time my back is turned on the  
world itself I am facing you. Every time I close my eyes I pray that you are well. I pray that   
you are safe. I pray that you still believe in the life we all once had. Even though that is   
gone, even though there seems to be little hope, we are still standing together. Everything seems almost like an illusion. Something left to die in the past. Like a forgotten memory. There is no cure for the pain that consumes a person. Love seems like a trail that all people are put through. Some are innocent and live happily ever after. Some are guilty and are left with memories. In either case, the difference is always similar. In some space in time it is all contorted, but into the blender of the human soul and mangled until there is nothing left there but a dead body. If all is well in this earth, in this world, then perhaps peace is closer than the mortal eye can see. Then..we shall be able to return home."   
The young girl, having listened to her older sister's advice, then ran to her.   
Arthemis held her small body close...close to her heart. Stroking her hair, she whispered softly,  
"Shh...I'm here", as Arena sobbed into her shoulder.  
  
  
  
'Yes, Arena...then, and only then, will we be able to return home...'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: That was terrible, I know. I'm sorry. The thing is, I was in the mood for a   
sentimental fic. I found this document on my computer with part of Arthemis's little speech in   
it. I pondered on its whereabouts before deciding it fit Arthemis and Arena's situation perfectly  
. I'm still writing the Arthemis and Arena fics, so if you don't know who they are, you will.   
Please review it...I want to know how bad I did. Oh yeah...harashii ame means gentle rain...or   
something like that...I think...O.o 


End file.
